


Arms to hold me in the dark

by blomie2000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Darcy Feels, Darcy gives the best hugs, F/M, Feels, Fluff, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blomie2000/pseuds/blomie2000
Summary: Her smile is what saves him in the end.





	Arms to hold me in the dark

She was all sass, smile and heart.

He felt lost in this new reality that surrounded him. He wasn't sure how he could fit in, if he even wanted to fit in, with these super humans. Steve kept hovering, giving him sad looks and trying so hard, too hard, to fit him into the team. James - or Bucky or the Asset or whoever he was - didn't know why Steve kept insisting. But he tried. Because Steve was Steve and he would always try for that punk.

Everyone else kept walking on eggshelves around him. Even Tony, which was understandable. But not her. She just smiled, sassed, and made Steve blush. James remembers dames and kisses and blushing, but he doesn't think he can do that anymore. She proves him wrong. A smile and a kiss on his cheek and he feels a blush spreading. It's not much, you can barely see it, but of course she does and it makes her smile even wider. She seems to be there everytime he looses track of where he is and who he is. She takes him by the hand and leads him to somewhere they can sit. Then she gives him a kiss on the cheek and a hug, like he isn't dangerous at all. He doesn't know why he lets her hug him, but it feels good.

Soon he is seeking her out. If he didn't know any better he would say that he was craving her hugs. But he knows better. Or so he keeps telling himself. She gives them freely, and always with a smile.

The first time he has a panick attack is in the middle of the night. He walks the halls trying to get back to himself, back to this person that he is now. It's not really surprising that he finds himself in front of her door. She opens it still half asleep, but still gives him a smile and a hug. She leads him over to the sofa and pushes him down. She cuddles into him and falls asleep. He stays awake, listening to her breathing and feeling the panick fade slowly away.

The next time it happens she doesn't open the door, but tells the AI that runs the place to let him in. He finds her in the bedroom where she just holds out her hand. He takes of his shoes and climbs in, putting his arms around her. She falls asleep again and he listens to her breathing. It's very familiar to him now.

It doesn't take long before he finds himself spending every night in her bed. He always comes after she falls asleep, no longer waking her when he climbs in. He leaves in the morning before she is fully awake, but she gives him a smile as he leaves the room and it stays with him through the day.

Steve knows that they are getting close, but he doesn't say anything. He just looks at him with those sad eyes, waiting for someone who no longer excists. 

His first mission is just a simple scouting with Steve. When he comes back after four days he has to stop himself from running to her door. When he arrives she is still awake, sitting on the couch and wating for him. She gives him a smile and rushes to him to hug him. He holds her tight and breathes her in. In the morning he stays a bit longer, holds her close as if to make up for the nights he was gone.

Something shifts. He doesn't know how to explain it but something has changed. He holds her closer and longer each time. Her smiles become full of something he can't fully understand. Steve changes his sad look to one filled with doubt and a warning. He ignores the punk.

Then the failed mission. The one where everything blows up and they barely make it out of there alive. He wakes up in a hospital bed with her curled against his side. He carefully brushes a hair out of her face and she wakes. She's been crying. He holds her close and tells her that he's fine. She needs more and kisses him. It's slow and sweet and filled with all that they are, all that they have become to each other. 

He doesn't know how he didn't see it, but he sees it now.

She has seen it all along. It's why she smiles.


End file.
